The Wolves part one
by natalie.frank.14
Summary: I made this series up when I wanted to make a tv show about the wolves from Twilight and True Blood


The Wolves

Part One

Peyton and Joe were expecting their second child, but this was not just an ordinary couple and wither was their first baby a son, named Jake. Peyton was 7 months along and she was in the woods. She had been walking for awhile trying n to find her husband. The woods were quiet until she saw something move in front of her it was a big brown wolf. And it was coming closer to her. She stuck out her hand and said, "I hope its the right one I forgot what he looked like." All of a sudden the wolf changed into a person and said, "Its been so long I missed you." "I missed you too Joe." Joe was a werewolf and so was Jake, but not until he turned 16. Peyton couldn't see Joe until she was at the end of her pregnancy it was a wolf tradition. The chief elder came out and said, "Yes, but be warned the prophecy says that this baby will not be able to have a wolf form until she has learned about the bond of imprinting. "What's that?" Joe said, "Its kind of like a protective charm so that nothing can harm them." "But, with that you may now leave with my permission just remember what I said" "Don't worry we will."

2 months later Molly was born and Joe came back to the hospital with Jake. They walked into the room Joe said, "Meet your new baby sister Molly." Jake said, "She's pretty is she gonna be a wolf like me?" Peyton said, "No sweetie that's why we all have to watch out for her." "Hey Jake said, "Why don't you go wait for me in the waiting room while I talk to mom for a second okay?" "Okay daddy."

A few minutes later Joe was back in the room. Peyton let Joe hold Molly and Peyton said, "So what do we need to talk about?" Joe said, "You know once Jake gets his form he will be a handful and I don't want him going after Molly so I was thinking if I take Molly after she's 1 to Arizona to live with me and you stay here with Jake in Washington. Then at night or when she's in school I can run back here to train Jake." "I mean it sounds a little extreme. Do you want to do that?" "I would do anything for her to be safe and I can control my form better than Jake will be able to." "Well okay."

When Molly was one she and her dad left and now she was 18 and knew all about why her parents made her stay away form Jake. She as eating breakfast when her father came in. He said, "I might be a little late coming home today. Jake can't transform back like he should so you know." "Yeah so you have to cancel on me again." "Hey I know how important it is for us to spend time with each other, but training takes time. And years to master." "I know I love you daddy." "I love you too sweetheart. But, now I got to leave so have fun at school." "And have fun training Jake."

It was half way through the school day and Molly walked out, but she was going to the mountains behind the school to meet up with her friend Lexa. She got halfway and decided to take a break. As she sat down for a drink of water a white wolf came out from behind and Molly did a spit take and said, "God you freaking scared me." Lexa changed back into herself and said, "Sorry about that. I still forget sometimes that you only have to take 4 classes. Does your dad know yet that you have a wolf form." "No because of the prophecy I'm not supposed yo have a wolf form." "Are you ever gonna tell him?" "Maybe but, a long way down the road are you ready to go?" "You ready as I'll ever be." They both turned back into their wolf forms and started running to the clearing where all the other wolves met up.

It took them ten minutes to catch up with the rest of the pack at the clearing. They turned back into themselves and Lexa said, "That is a real workout I don't know how people without a wolf form do it at the gym." The alpha of the pack Nikki said, "Good we're all here. As you know the full moon is tonight when we are at our strongest and for that reason a hunt seems to be in order. So I want everyone to be here by 10 to start. We will go in groups of two and meet back at the clearing at 1 am. That's all." Molly said, "My first hunt I can't wait."

Joe always gets back before Molly and when he does he needs a serious bathroom break. When he's done he checks himself in the mirror and today he notices something us his stomach is really flat and today it is sticking out a little. As he was doing this Molly came in and said, "Hey dad Lexa wanted me to go over to her house to study and then sleepover is that okay with you?" "Joe said, "Its fine with me, but can you tell me something." "Sure what is it?" "Do you see anything about my stomach? "No why?" "Just asking, but I'm going out too Jake wanted me to go with him for a hunt go I don't know when I'll be back." "Okay see you whenever." "Some to you too."

It was 10 pm. And Lexa was eating for Molly she said, "There you are I was beginning to worry your father said no to you." "Well I'm here now so lets go on a hunt." They formed into wolves and went on the hunt.

When they got back everybody was gone. "What time is it?" Lexa said, "Oh no if we don;t get back home fast we'll be stuck like this its 3 am" They raced back to Molly's house and she tried to change back and she couldn't she said, "Oh no my dad's coming just leave. I'll be fine." Lexa left and Molly knew she was going to be in trouble with her dad. They told everything to each other.

Joe was looking out in the yard when he saw a stray wolf in it. He didn't recognize it as one from his pack so he changed thinking it was a rival wolf. He jumped the fence and pushed it. The wolf got up and slowly walked over to him and looked him in the eye with its big green eyes and started whimpering. Joe turned back into himself knelt down to the wolf and said, "Molly is that you?" She just put her head to the ground. "Okay I don't know how this happened,but it usually wears off by the morning so just stay here while I go call your mother."

He went back inside and called Peyton. She couldn't believe it so she made him take a picture of Molly as a wolf. She said, "Omg how could this have happened it said she couldn't be a wolf." "Well she is so now what?" "I don't know let me get the chief to come to the house and we'll work from there." "Okay I'm going to sleep."

They next morning Peyton had the chief in her house she said, "So that probably was wrong." He said, "They are never wrong they are always right." "Look my husband took a picture of our daughter as a wolf so it had to be wrong." "Let me ask you something how old was your daughter Peyton?" "18why?" "Oh right on time." "What are you talking about?" "Its long and complicated, but you should call him and tell him to come here now he should be getting a surprise told 18 years to make." "You lost me. "Since we don't have a lot of females in out parts and we need to produce more heirs it takes awhile long for this to happen, but since you had sex with your husband 18 years ago it happened." "Are you trying to tell me that somehow my husband is carrying a baby?" "Maybe, maybe not, but if he is he needs to come here straight away." "Okay I'll go call him."

Joe was just getting out of the bed when he saw from the window that Molly turned back to normal. He woke up and saw in the mirror that his stomach got bigger over night a lot bigger, but usually after a hunt all the wolves got bloated. He went back into the bedroom and was getting ready for the day when Molly walked in and said, "Wow dad are you okay?" Joe said, "Yeah sweetie why?" "Um have you took a look at your stomach yet this morning?" "This its just for all the stuff we ate at the hunt was got bloated and I got bloated really bad that's all. But come over here and we'll spend the rest of the day together." "Okay." She got down next to him and he said, "Everything will turn out great today your mom's right now talking to the chief to see why you can turn into a wolf and we are going to spend some father daughter time together that I promised,but probably in the house until this bloat is gone gone. So let's start enjoying the day."

Molly got up and Joe was about to when he sat back down. Molly saw that her dad was in pain and said, "Dad is everything okay." He said,"Yeah it just hurts that's all. I have to remember to get back next time." She sat down nest to him. "There it is again." "What?" He took his daughter's hand and put it on his stomach. She felt ta little twitch and said, "Is that supposed to do that when your bloated?" He shook his has no. "Then what is it from?" "I think our father-daughter just got canceled." "Because of a little twitch." "No being bloated doesn't make you have little twitches and it would have gone down by now. I don't think I'm bloated sweetie and that wasn't a twitch. I think it was a kick." "Oh please a kick really? This is probably just another one of your tricks." "No its not Molly something just kicked me in the belly." "So are you saying that you're pregnant?" "I don't know how, but it all fits yesterday I looked a little big and now that whatever is making all the kicking movements I would say yes I'm having a baby." Then the phone rang. He answered it and said, "That was your mother she talked to the chief and he wants me to go there like right now." "Okay them I'm coming with you." "No I promised to protect you and you cant go with me." "Yes I can now lets go." "You act just like your mother at times like this."

In a split second they were at Peyton's house. The chef said, "Good now let's get started. You had sex with your wife 18 years ago." Peyton said, "I don't think that is any of your right of yours to know." Joe said, "Its okay yes we had sex before I left with Molly. I don't know how I could have been so forgetful." "What are you talking about?" "Its been a ritual since I can remember. You see our pack never had a lot of girls in it so the elders made a law that stated if we get intimate in anything we do from any female rather it be wolf or human. So when I had sex with my wife this happened." Molly said, "But, if that happened 18 years ago why are you pregnant now?" "Because wolves like us it could take awhile to conceive a baby and it takes longer for this process to end. So I could be pregnant for a month or 20 we just don't know." The chief elder said, "Now me and a few other elders will examine him and find out what is exactly going on in there. So if you would all step outside for a few minutes."

Jake was getting filled in by Molly. Jake said, "So since dad will be out of commission for awhile who is going to be the new alpha?" Molly said, "Is that the only thing you care about? Dad could be dying and you just want to be the new alpha. Do you ever know how it feels to have your dad love his son more because he spends more time with him. He never spends time with me anymore. But,when he tires its always sorry I have to go help Jake or sorry I just found out that I'm having a baby,but I'll get a rain check. I'm so mad I'm going to run away." She changed into her wolf form and ran away.

She ran all the way back to her pack and using their telepathy Molly knew exactly what was going on. Lexa used her telepathy to say, "So your dad is having a baby what is going to happen to the rest of the pack?" More of the wolves came up to her with their questions until a wolf's voice she never heard before said, "Silence give Molly some room." On top of a rock where her dad would talk was the wolf who stepped in when the alpha couldn't the beta wolf the second in command. He never showed up because he never had to until now. He said, "I am in charge until Joe has made a decision as to what to do next. Now Molly I want to talk to you one-on-one." He left and Molly followed him. They came to just near the edge of the woods. He said, "I must tell you if your father is pregnant he might loose his wolf form and the right as alpha. If he chooses Jake to be the nest alpha your friend Lexa will be his mate, but if you get chosen you will be my mate." Molly said, "I knew that already." "Okay,but still you need to schedule a hunt half the pack is already tired." "I know, but my dad still has that power." "It must be weird at home because of you were asked to do something you have to remember that he is the alpha. Either way you got screwed." "I don't think I'm going back to my dad. I might just stay here for a couple of days." "Don't you think your dad is going to be missing you a lot?" "No he's got Jake and some new babies to take care of now."

Back in Washington Jake was keeping a watchful eye on his sister. Joe was worried about her and wanted to know what she was doing. He was on the couch rubbing his stomach getting test done when Jake said, "She decided to stay wit the pack until this whole thing blows over." Joe said, "That's it I need to get back there and talk to her." "She might not listen to you. Apparently she's listening to a new leader your Beta." "Oh no now I really need to go find her." The chief elder said, "Not until we finish the tests. But, I must warn you that you might loose your wolf form." "I know and if I do I die."

Being with the pack for 3 days she never thought about her dad and hardly anyone brought him up. She was under a tree in the clearing in her normal form and when she stayed calm in a zone she could have visions and they were all about Beta. They were just of him talking to the pack and hunting alone until someone was nudging her. She said, "What?" "Your father wants you home now. He has something to tell you. And he wanted me to tell you he loves you and misses you." "Well I was getting bored anyway."

She ran home and was greeted by her dad. They hugged for a moment and Joe started crying. She said, " Why are you crying I was only gone for 3 days." Joe said, "I'm just happy you're safe and that I'm holding you in my arms while I feel the pain coming form all the kicks the babies have been giving me lately." "So how many are you having?" " Well after the elders felt my stomach for what seemed like forever they think I'm having 3 so far." "So far?" "Yeah it could change at any moment and I'm 2 months along enough though I look much father along." She laughed. "But I know it hurts you inside to see me like this so I am giving you a gift." "And what is it?" "I stepped down form being alpha and I am making you the new alpha." "So I'm going to be your beta's mate?" "Yes, but since he's a lot older than you he might just be like another father for you." "Beta well now Ben told me that you could loose your wolf form. But, I didn't understand why because the elders can only take it away I thought." "That is true and yes I can and might loose my wolf form while I'm carrying these babies. You see at some point I won't be able to go out anymore so it will go unused and leave me forever. And if it does I could die from it. Because my body so used to the form being in it." "Okay well I'm here if you need me,but tomorrow night I'm taking the pack out on a hunt to bulk up and get more energy." "Whatever you say alpha. Hey for some together time do you want to sit on the couch and feel the babies move inside me." "I guess so."

The night had come for the hint and Joe was getting a little emotional he said, "Your first hunt as an alpha I'm so proud. Remember to bring something back for me." "I know dad." She kissed him and the cheek and left for the clearing.

When she got there the pack had formed a circle and there was an empty slot for her right next to Ben. She used her telepathy to say, "You know he drill we each go out in pairs when we find something we bring it back for my here and the alpha got first dibs. But, bring something back for my dad he asked so that islets start the hunt." They all howled together and began to run into the woods. Ben and Molly didn't they really didn't need to leave because they had first pickings anyway, but Ben wanted to show her something he caught this morning. She followed him for a short distance and saw a big elk dead he said, "First us." She nuzzled up against him and they started eating. When they were both done Molly said, "Maybe I should just take this over for my dad." "I'll do it that;s what the beta's were for." "Thanks my hero." She started kissing his muzzle and Ben started pawing at her. Until Lexa call came in, "Young love, but we are all ready to peat."

The hunt went great and Ben changed into a human, but not in front of Molly. During the feast some stayed wolves and some didn't. During the feast Lexa said, "You know someday you will see him as a human and then he'll want to see you." Molly said, "I know, but for now it works out this way."

When Molly got home her father was in the bedroom eating as of the wasn't a surprise. He said "Hey sweetie Ben told me the hunt was a success as I can see by this elk meat." Molly said, "You seem in a better mood and your stomach's growing a little better." "Yes since I fed the baby's they stopped kicking me really hard so I don't feel uncomfortable a lot anymore and I'm helping my wolf form out too. You were just daddy's little helper today." Seeing him happy Molly didn't want to wreck it by telling him what happened between her and Ben.

The next hunt was a month later and Molly was busy taking care of her dad. Being pregnant was taking a toll on him. He was in bed most of the day and today he wanted to get up so Molly was trying to help him. She saw in every move he took it was as painful as the last for him. When he finally got up he got right back down putting both hands on his belly he said, "Sorry Molly I can't do it. I hope you do good on your hunt today." But, she knew she wouldn't. Molly knew she had to find him some sort of big animal to make him feel good again, but from their trackings there was none and her mate Ben was feeling sick so he couldn't hunt only eat and she couldn't hunt well.

When she only came back with 3 rabbits she knew her father was disappointed in her. She said, "I'm sorry it was like before." Joe said, "Its okay at least the pack caught something,but maybe next time don't plan hunts so close together." "I'll keep that in mind." Her father took a piece of the meat and as he was eating it he was feeling sick so he threw up in the trash can. "Ow ow ow." Molly sat him down on the bed. "Are you okay daddy?" He started rubbing his stomach really fast almost trying to clam it down. He said, "No sweetie I think I'm loosing my wolf form. My babies cant' take that meat in its system." "Okay what do you want me to do?" "Call the chief elder and tell him what happened. Then maybe he'll come over and try to reverse it." "Okay I'm on it."

The chief elder came an hour later and it wasn't good. Molly was waiting outside the room waiting for anything. The chief elder came out of the room and said, "Its not good he is loosing his form rapidly I give him until the end of tomorrow night at most." Molly started crying and said, "Is there anything I can do? What about giving up my wolf form to save him." "No you can't if you do you will not be able to associate with any wolf ever again. A few weeks after you loose your wolf form anyone who is a wolf that touches you will give you a burning sensation. And then total seclusion." "Okay I'll just watch him die and leave." "All you have to remember is that you can't do anything for him." "Got it can't do anything for him." She walked into her dad's room and he saw her crying he said, "Come on over here I need to take to you." She walked over to his side and sat down so here back was turned to her dad. She said, "What's there to talk about you're dying and I cant help you." "I know, but I want to make you last moments happy." "And I can't look at you while you are going through this. My dad won't be in my life anymore." "You will always have me in your heart. But, when it hits me I want you right there and holding my hand until the very end." "Okay, but I have to do something until them just to keep my mind okay away from it." "Okay I'll just spend sometime with my babies."

Molly stayed in the house checking in on her dad everyone in awhile. She saw how much pain he was in and said, "The elder was wrong there is something I can do for him."

An hour later Lexa came over and Molly told her everything. After she was done Lexa said, "Wow I'm sorry for you. So you sounded so urgent on the phone. What did you want me to do?" "I want you to take command of the pack until the elders find a replacement." "Find a replacement? What are you talking about?" "When I was growing up my dad told me a story about wolves giving up their forms for love or noble deeds." "So what does that have to do with me?" "The only way for my dad to survive is to have a wolf form so tonight before my father dies I am going to give him mine." "But, then you won't be a wolf anymore ." "I don't care about that anymore. Nothing matters right now, but saving my dad so you got to be in charge." "Why can't you give your wolf form to Beta. Your dad isn't getting any younger." "Beta is gone. He's never coming back. Now leave." "Okay,but I'm not saving you if you get caught."" I don't think you would." Lexa left and the friendship that was ended.

Molly was in the doorway when her father said, "Almost time. I need my daughter by my side." Molly walked over to him got into the position she was in and began to hold her father's hand. She started crying. "Now don't cry. You will always be my little angel." Molly didn't say anything. She was too upset and didn't think she had the guts to do that.

A few minutes later Joe began howling in pain and it wasn't pretty. Molly took his pulse and it was getting slower. She thought time to get this started. She held Joe's hands tighter and said, "I love you and I can't let you go. You've been protecting me since I was a baby and no matter how hard I try I can't do the same to you. But, today I made a change I give you my wolf form to give you back your pack and trust in me. But, also to protect and comfort you. I give you my power." After there Molly blacked out and started having a vision of someone.

When she woke up it was in the middle of the afternoon and was surprised that she was in different clothes even though she knew she blacked out. When she was fully awake she heard this chewing noise coming from right beside her. When she turned to look she saw her dad's growing stomach and he said, "Hey baby girl your finally awake." Molly said, "Daddy you're still alive." "I know and my form is still intact. I didn't know how it happened but it did. I'm here to stay."

The whole day made Molly feel happy again they spent the while day together. But, during the night things got worse. They were in Molly's room looking at some old photos when Joe said, "Molly get out of the room." Molly said, "Why? What's wrong?" "GET OUT NOW." She never heard her dad yell like that she ran to the door. Before she left she glanced over and saw her dad in wolf form and he looked mad. "Easy dad I don't want you to get hurt." But, it was too late her dad pinned her to the ground and dragged her into a corner. Then he clawed at her until she was covered in blood. The last thing she remembered was her brother's wolf crashing through the window and attacking their dad. After that it was all a blur.

When she woke up she was in her mother's house in Washington. She didn't know how she got there. "Great you're up." Molly said, "How did I get here?" "Jake had a vision of you getting attacked by some wolf so he rescued you and brought you back here. Thank god he got to you when he did you have claw marks everywhere." She looked and all all the damage her father did. "But Jake can't figure out who that other wolf was and why didn't your father protect you from and ambush like that?" "Because he was the wolf who did this to me. I don't know why, but he did." Her mother was shocked. "Well I hope he doesn't come around here anytime soon. Well your Jake wants to see you outside in your wolf form so he can make sure you can fight back in case it happens again." "Oh joy."

Molly went outside and when she made it into the yard Jake was already in wolf form. She said, "Hi Jake I see you're doing well. That wolf that attacked me was our dad just letting you know." She was trying to leave and Jake kept blocking her path. She finally gave up. "Fine you want to fight than bring it on puppy." Jake jumped into the air and Molly did a flying kick and knocked him to the ground where he changed back. He said, "You win, but why didn't you change into a wolf?" "Yeah about that." "Molly what did you do?" "When our dad was dying I gave him my wolf form so he could stay alive." "That was so stupid of you to do Molly." "Oh I'm sorry Jake for saving out dad's life." "Don't you think I'm grateful because I am." "You don't show it." "He wanted to die Molly. I had a vision of him saying that. Do you think he wants to be in pain anymore or wants to carry babies for the rest of his life?" "No." "Then why did you do it." "Because he spends all his time with you and I thought he would train me, but instead he makes me the new alpha." Before Jake could say anything Peyton came out and said, "You two need to go somewhere else. Your father is trying to find Molly." Jake said, "The clearing come on." Molly said, "But, I can't I'm not a wolf anymore." "I'll be there to protect you now come on."

They made it to the clearing and it was empty. "We might have to stay here awhile. Dad probably made them all look for you. So we might be good for a couple of hours. Do you know why he attacked you?" Molly said, "No I don't We were just looking at photos in my room and then he told me to get out . Then he attacked me." "Hopefully he doesn't want to it any again." "I hope not. I don't know what I'd do if he did it again." Just then someone came out from the bushes, it was Lexa she said, "Look at this the alpha's son and the alpha's bitch." "Don't call her that." "That's what she is. You know the elders came here to tell us that Joe died,but they were shocked when they found out he didn't so I told them how she gave up the wolf form to save her daddy. After sunset they're putting charms in this whole place so you and her can't get in. And a plus is that she won't be able to touch him. If she does a shock will coarse though his whole body." "You know its scum like you who shouldn't have forms at all." " Is that so. Well then show me." Lexa turned into a wolf and two others came out it was a trick. Jake changed and he started fighting them. The only person Molly could hear was Jake and when he knew that if he lost they would go after her spot her told her to run.

Hours passed until Jake came back to Molly's house. He was covered on blood and said, "The elders are at the house in Washington if I don't get back they might start to think. But, I need you to promise me something." Molly said, "Anything." "I want you to seclude yourself from us. Stay in Arizona, go to college, meet someone new, and most importantly stay away from me and dad and all the other wolves." "I promise." "Good this will be the last time you ever see me again." "Wait what are you going to tell dad?" "I'll figure something out. But, remember this is for your own good." "I know, but can you give our dad something from me. It's in the drawer and I don't want my scent on it." Jake went over to the drawer and pulled out a baby blanket. He'll know what it means." "I'll be sure to give it to him." And with that he left.

When Jake got home the elders left and Jake told him a cover up story, "She wants to try go to college in Arizona and she thought that should be her main thing right know in her life." Joe said, "That isn't something my daughter would do." "She's scared of you right now dad. You almost killed her last night. She needs some time to forgive you."

Almost a year later Molly was still having a hard time with the seclusion. She was doing good in school and she was having a friend over. His name was Dex short for Dexter and he too was a secluded wolf. They were at her house watching some tv. Dex saw a picture of her family and he said, "This is your family?" Molly said, "Yeah that's my dad in the middle, my mom on his left,and my brother on his right and I'm next to my mom." "And he was alpha?" "Yeah. That's why I became an outsider." "Do you have any pictures of him now?" "Um yeah I think so my mom writes to me and sends pictures whenever she can." She found the recent photo of her dad. Her mother said it was after the elders did a count to see how many he was having. In the picture he had his stomach out and it was getting bigger than ever. He was indicating how many babies he was having 6. "Wow he looks ready to pop any minute." "My mom said it could be a few weeks or another year until he has the babies." She was holding the letter and suddenly a disc came out of it. She quickly told Dex to leave and he did.

She went into her room and put the disc into her laptop. When I came on it was her dad. The disc went on fer a few more minutes and then it needed and Molly was crying.

Back in Washington Joe shot up from his nap. Jake was in the room keeping an eye on him. He said, "What's wrong? Are you in labor?" Joe said, "No,its Molly she's hurt." "How do you know?" "Every time she's hurt I feel it. I need to call her." "I don't think you should do that." "Jake I'm a really uncomfortable pregnant and I don't think you want to say no to me." "Fine go ahead."

Molly got the call and didn't know what to do so she answered it. She said, "Hello daddy." She started crying Joe said, "Hey baby girl are you okay?" "Yeah I just miss you." "I miss you too sweetie." "How's the babies." "Kicking me as always." Just then a voice said, "Molly you have made contacts with wolves with that after sunset we have extreme measures." The phone got caught off.

"Hello Molly. Molly are you there." Joe kept pacing around the room. "Why did the elders do that? Do you know anything about this?" Jake said, "Yes I do know something about this." "Tell me Jake." "When you were dying she gave up her wolf form to save you." "So that's why you said she wanted to stay in Arizona so she wouldn't get in trouble with the elders." "Oh and she also wanted you to have this." He gave him the blanket. "I have to go to Arizona and imprint on her." "And what good would that do." "Look Jake I don't care about these babies or you right now only her. And I don't care what trouble I get into. I'm going to see my daughter."

Molly was waiting for her punishment and nothing came. Then her father came in. He walked over to her and they hugged. He said, "Jake told me everything and I'm going to spend the night with you to get though this." "I'm glad you're here." "Me too sweetie." "Daddy." "Yes." "Can we stop hugging your babies are hurting me." "Yeah in a minute." There was some glowing happening. "There I imprinted on you." "Why did you do that I can't be a wolf anymore." "I promised to your mother on the day that you were born that I would always protect you. If you can turn into a wolf or not I will always protect and love you." "I just wish I had a wolf from so we could still see each other." "I know, but until then I still need to give you a father-daughter day. So why not now." "I would love that."

They sat on the couch talking for hours. Molly was filling him on on what she was doing now since she didn't have a wolf form anymore. Joe talked about the upcoming birth of his babies. He got up and said, "I really want you there when the time comes." Molly said, "Even if I could I wouldn't be able to go near you." "I know, but having you there would make things better. I have to go now. So maybe I'll see you."

A week later Joe thought he was in labor. The elders were there ever since he went to go see Molly. Peyton was helping her husband get through the pain. She said, "Is there anything you need?" Joe said, "Get Molly I want her here." "Okay I'll see what I can do."

Molly just got off the phone with her mother. No matter how much she wanted to be three she knew that wouldn't be able to make her dad comfortable. Plus, if she did decide to show up what would the elders have in store for her? But, her dad was the most important person in her life right now. Finally after thinking about it long and hard she said, "Screw it I'm going."

She hopped on the first flight she could find that would take her to Washington. Before she even got into the house Molly could hear her father's shouts. Jake opened the door and said, "You're here. Dad's been waiting on you forever."

They walked into Joe's room and all the elders were there. She was about to walk over to him, but Jake stopped her. He said, "I know how much you want to talk over there and help him, but you can't. The elders set up this line and whoever crosses in and isn't a wolf will get busted with pain. Plus, they put a protective charm around our dad so you can't get through even if you can get across the line." Molly said, "Then how does he want me to stay with him?" "Plus, the elders won't let you ever get a foot into this room." "Then where am I supposed to go?" "In the living room with mom."

Three hours went by and Peyton was bring in some snacks for her and Molly. Peyton said, "You should eat something you know." Molly said, "I'm not that hungry." "You're just saying that. I know how bad you want to be in that room I do too." "But, that's the thing that separates you and me. You had to live with this stuff for as long as you were with me dad. I only had a year and a couple months. It hurts me inside that every time I hear him scream in pain I wish I was there." "And you can't without being in pain." "He wanted me here and didn't let him down you here has made him a little bit happy. You are his little girl. He'll always be happy to see you." Joe creamed. "That's it I can't take it anymore. I'm going up there and I don't care what happens."

She opened the door to her dad's room and walked up to the line. The chief elder said, "I won't cross that line if I were you." Molly took one deep breath and walked across the line. Nothing happened to her. Lucky break, but you won't be able to get passed this only people who have wolf forms can get though this." Molly took another deep breathe and walked right though. "How could this be. It should have been impossible for you and it wasn't. Elders come with me." The elders left and Joe said, "How did you get through if you don't have a wolf from anymore." "I really have no idea. But, I'm here now." "I'm so happy for that."

The elders were outside trying to sort this whole thing out. Peyton and Jake didn't understand it either. The elders broke away and said, "There is only one way for all of this to have happened and in order for to this to have gone down I need only one answer from Jake." Jake said, "Okay what's the question?" "When Molly was born and you held her did you feel anything weird?" "Yes I looked into her eyes and it just seemed like the whole world was lifted off my shoulders." "Okay good now Peyton where you were pregnant with Molly did it fell weird for you?" "Yes a few days before she was born. Why?" "What you two felt was Molly imprinting on you. Every couple eons one baby is born with special powers. It turns to that that baby was your daughter. When your father was dying she thought she gave up her form,but she didn't. Instead she imprinted on him and transferred some of her energy into Joe." "But, how could she have walked through all that stuff." "Because she never lost her form. When she transferred the energy her wolf form was just out of commission. So as she was banished it was slowly coming back, but not at a fast rate. In order for it to come back and not fade away again she had to imprint on something else." "Oh my god." Peyton said, "What is it Jake?" "You'll see soon enough."

Jake, Peyton, and the elders all entered the room. Joe was not in pain anymore and he said, "It was a false alarm." Jake ran over to Molly and said, "That's great dad,but I think Molly has something I think she should say." Molly said, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Come on Molly give up the act. I know why and it's time to tell the rest of them." "No." "Fine I'll tell if you won't." "Don't Jake." "It's about the perfect daughter steps down. Dad Molly is pregnant." Joe said, "What!" "It's okay dad." "No it's not okay. You're pregnant." "No I'm not dad. Jake's wrong about who's pregnant." "Well then if you're not pregnant than who is?" "Beta's the one who it pregnant not me." 


End file.
